Solo un recuerdo
by jplunatica26
Summary: - Voldemort no conoció el amor en ningún aspecto de su vida Harry - Pero ella… hay- Dumbledore asintió - Ella se enamoro profundamente de él Harry, era a lo que iba, pero como Voldemort nunca había tenido amor no lo reconoció cuando por fin lo tuvo entre las manos, no lo valoro y lo dejo ir


**Solo un recuerdo**

 **One Shot**

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Ella en un tono acusativo, él más bien asustado

Esto es un baño de chicas Riddle- el chico frunció los labios al escuchar su apellido pero eso ella no lo noto concentrada en cada uno de los cubículos

Un baño de chicas en desuso _Mcgonagall_ \- ella lo miro y sus ojos gatunos centellearon – si a eso vamos no me has dicho que haces aquí

No es de tu incumbencia, pero si tanto te interesa es un baño de chicas y si no lo has notado yo soy una chica

Tom la estudio con la mirada mientras ella avanzaba pasando a su lado. Ella se estudio en el espejo del solitario y tenebroso baño del segundo piso notando esta vez la mirada oscura del chico en su espalda

Pues tienes muchas ganas si vienes a este baño con un fantasma rondado- ella lo miro a través del espejo recogiendo su cabello en una larga cola de caballo. El sonreía de lado, una sonrisa que solo afirmaba la astucia con la que brillaban sus ojos

Solo un imbécil le tendría miedo a Mirtle, la conocí cuando estaba viva créeme lo que menos le tengo es miedo

Además eres una Gryffindor ¿no?- dijo Tom. Ella sonrió, una sonrisa que también denotaba toda la arrogancia que portaba la casa roja y dorada

Tu no me has dicho que haces aquí Tom- frunció las cejas con disgusto pero sin dejar de sonreír pues había notado que ella lo había tuteado

Puedo ser Slytherin _Minerva_ pero no cobarde- ella asintió y su sonrisa esta vez mostro sus perfectos dientes blancos en una sonrisa que él jamás le había visto a ningún león, una sonrisa astuta que vio reflejada en los ojos de la chica cuando esta giro para mirarlo de frente

No creo que se necesite mucha valentía para observar la serpiente que está grabada en el grifo- dijo ella con seguridad. La sonrisa de Tom Riddle se desvaneció en cambio sus ojos brillaron como los de una serpiente que se siente amenazada, avanzo lentamente hacia ella sin apartar la mirada pero no logro intimidarla, la sonrisa de la chica jamás se borro- sabes lo que es Tom ¿no es así? Lo sabes tan bien como yo

Tom se detuvo y la miro de otra manera, la duda flotando entre él y la que posiblemente seria su próxima victima

¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Es la cámara de los secreto ¿no? Tu también lo has deducido

Tom Riddle sonrió con ternura, la chica era valiente, inteligente y lo suficientemente astuta como para saber que significaba aquella pequeña serpiente pero demasiado inocente como para terminar de unir los cabos y por eso y porque hacía mucho que había notado que la chica era un buen prospecto de lo que él definía como mujer, termino con el espacio que los separaba y la beso lentamente al principio pero por iniciativa de ella misma el beso se fue haciendo más apasionado. En un movimiento rápido y brusco ella lo en cerro contra el espejo con tanta fuerza que este se deslizo hasta el piso rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos.

 **a.-** ¡es suficiente!- Harry sintió como lo tomaban del brazo y lo halaban encontrándose nuevamente el despacho del director con este mirándolo fijamente

¿profesor…?

Voldemort no conoció el amor en ningún aspecto de su vida Harry

Pero ella… hay- Dumbledore asintió

Ella se enamoro profundamente de él Harry, era a lo que iba, pero como Voldemort nunca había tenido amor no lo reconoció cuando por fin lo tuvo entre las manos, no lo valoro y lo dejo ir

¿Qué paso con ella? ¿quién era? Su nombre no se escuchaba bien

¡ah! Notaste eso, pues ella sufrió mucho, por supuesto, mientras veía como el Tom que ella conocía se destruía en algo que ella no apoyaba

¿lucho contra él?- pregunto Harry. Dumbledore asintió sonriendo

Aun lo hace

Harry estupefacto miro a su director con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿la conozco?- Albus Dumbledore sonrió levemente

¡mira la hora Harry! ¡es hora de dormir, hasta mañana!

El chico decepcionado y confundido a partes iguales salió del despacho saludando sin mucho ánimo a la profesora Mcgonagall que se interno en el despacho cerrando la puerta.

Espero que mi recuerdo haya sido de utilidad Albus- dijo con frialdad

Lo fue, Si

Es lo único que me queda de él, así que si fueras tan amable…

Claro, claro por supuesto- el director hizo un movimiento de varita, el pensadero resplandeció un momento y el recuerdo volvió intacto a la mente de la profesora- sabes que en ese momento ya era un asesino.

Lo sé pero me gusta pensar que no lo era porque en ese momento fue que me enamore

Es la misma persona- dijo Albus suavemente, Minerva lo miro con sus ojos centelleantes

No- dijo con rotundidad- yo me enamore de un chico llamado Tom Riddle, no de un psicópata llamado…

Voldemort- completo el anciano

Sabes lo difícil que es para mi

Lo sé

Buenas Noches Albus

Buenas noches Minerva.


End file.
